


Movie Nights

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [24]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Cuddles, Little Space, Movie Nights, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Park Seonghwa, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Movie nights with tiny Jongho!
Series: Smol Jongie [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Movie Nights

It’s movie night in the dorm, everyone’s gathered around the couch and floor. There’s an assortment of snacks on the table and blankets are wrapped around could bodies as everyone cuddles close. Jongho’s sitting on his own, but is leaning on San’s shoulder. He doesn’t realize he’s getting the elders shoulder all wet, having just come out of the bath. He’s wearing his favorite onesie, that came with a matching paci he was contently suckling on. Seonghwa has the tv remote, as he scrolled through Netflix looking for a kid friendly movie, before stopping on ‘Cars 2’. 

Just before the movie begins, San gets up from the floor to turn off the lights and grab Jongie’s sippy cup from the kitchen counter. He places the drink on the coffee table for easy access to the cup if the little ever wanted to drink from it. San notices that Jongho’s moved to sit on Wooyoung’s lap, clapping excitedly when the movie begins. 

For the first half an hour of the movie, Jongie’s sitting in Wooyoung’s lap, before he decides he doesn’t want to sit in Wooyoung’s lap, so he moves to sit in Yunho’s lap. He continues to Hongjoong’s, then Yeosang’s, then Mingi’s, before he finally ends up in Seonghwa’s lap. He climbs into his Mama’s lap, leaning against the caregiver’s chest. Jongho let’s out a sigh of content. He continues watching the movie, pointing out scenes he found funny, or whatever he got excited about. Jongho doesn’t realize how relaxed he is, letting out multiple yawns only halfway into the movie. He rubs his eyes, before pointing to the screen again “Mama look!” He says, pointing at one of the villains. 

“S’ bad guy!” 

“I see, baby.” Seonghwa smiles at the little in his lap. Jongho’s giggles fill the room, and the others couldn’t complain about him making noise during the movie. 

Jongho let’s out another small yawn, his hands going to rub at his eyes tiredly. He’s fighting off the sleepiness, not wanting to fall asleep before the ending. Seonghwa wasn’t sure when Jongho fell asleep, he coos at the sight of the little before gently standing up, not wanting to startle the boy and wake him up from his sleep. He carries Jongho to his bedroom, opening the door and taking the little over to his bed. Seonghwa lays the little in his crib, turning on the nightlight and pressing a kiss to the littles forehead. 

Jongho stirs slightly, Seonghwa staying just in case he were to wake up. When Seonghwa sees that the little was indeed, fully asleep, he tucks Jongho in tightly whispering a small “Goodnight”. Seonghwa walks out of the room, closing the door quietly. 

“Alright he’s asleep, now who’s up to watch another movie?” 

The others all get excited, Seonghwa having to warn them multiple times to “be quiet, the baby’s sleeping.” 

They stay up until early in the morning, binging movies they would have never watched with little Jongho around. They would’ve regretted staying up so late if they weren’t so lucky to have back to back off days.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- so- I’ve been gone for a while- oops- this was a request for TAYTINY. I hope you enjoyed!   
> School starts soon so it’ll be harder to get requests finished on time 🥺 but I took a break and it ended up being longer than I expected... woops... 
> 
> I take requests! :3


End file.
